La Masacre Uchiha
by murosakii no neko
Summary: Itachi esta desesperado por la situacion en la que se encuentra, es culpado de haber asesinado a todo su clan pero en verdad fue el quien lo hiso, tambien otro dilema invade su mente ¿te puedes enamorar de un fantasma?
1. Chapter 1

_**Contiene OC**_

_**DISCLAIMER:Los personajes de Naruto S. no me pertenecen **_

* * *

_**LA MASACRE UCHIHA.**_

El silencio reinaba en todo el lugar, él olor a medicina inundaba los pasillos mientras la débil luz debido a los nubarrones que decoraban el cielo entraba libremente por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara a una rubia mujer que se observaba bastante inquieta.

**-Tsunade-san tranquila pronto llegara, solo faltan diez minutos-**

**-Lo se Shizune pero no puedo esperar-**

No era mentira que ella era una de las mejores psiquiatras del país, había tratado los casos más "interesantes" como por ejemplo aquel chico Uzumaki que decia tener un demonio dentro, los dos primos Hyuga que decían tener la capacidad de ver fantasmas y el chico Nara que podía manejar las sombras. A la vista pública declaro que habían sido alucinaciones o cosas por el estilo ocultando que lo que los chicos le habían declarado era completamente cierto, su trabajo no era experimentar con ellos como si fueran conejillos de indias si no que los ayudaba a controlar sus dones, porque ella los consideraba dones, pero ahora llegaría uno de los mejores casos que haya visto. Pará tranquilizar un poco sus ansias tomo el control remoto que tenía en el escritorio y sin más encendió el televisor.

_**°=°=°=Konoha News°=°=°=**_

_Bienvenidos queridos televidentes, les hablaremos de los últimos reportes que tienen que ver con "La masacre Uchiha".Hace una semana en el distrito Anbu según llamadas a la policía de los vecinos, múltiples gritos se podían escuchar dentro de la gran mansión Uchiha,al llegar las autoridades se declaró que la escena con la que se encontraron había sido la más terrorífica y sádica que jamás hallan visto, absolutamente todos los miembros de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón fueron brutalmente asesinadas a base de golpes, disparos y heridas con navajas. El culpable de estos hechos fue nada más y nada menos que el "genio" Uchiha Itachi dejando como único sobreviviente a su hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke._

_Actualmente,Uchiha Itachi fue llevado a la mejor clínica psiquiátrica del país, la clínica "Senju" donde será atendido por los mejores doctores del pais,Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya Senin,le mantendremos informado sobre este lamentable suceso, aquí Ino Yamanaka._

_**°=°=°=Konoha News=°=°=°**_

**-Uchiha Itachi, te estoy esperando-**

El bullicio llamo la atención de ambas mujeres quienes se levantaron para observar por el ventanal que sucedía encontrándose con una flota de reporteros afuera de la clínica rodeando a dos policías que llevaban a alguien con el rostro cubierto.

**-Por favor abran paso-**

Ante la escena apareció un hombre alto de aproximadamente cincuenta años con larga cabellera canosa y curiosos tatuajes en el rostro. Al escuchar el tono sombrío con el que hablo instantáneamente los reporteros dejaron pasar a los policías siendo recibidos por el hombre en la puerta.

**-Bien dejen al muchacho aquí yo me encargare de el-**

**-¿Está seguro de eso doctor jiraiya?-**

**-Por supuesto después de todo es mi trabajo-**

Jiraiya despido a los confundidos policías, paso su brazo por los hombros del sujeto en ademan de que entrara retirando la oscura tela de su rostro.

**-Yo soy el doctor Jiraiya y te ayudare en lo que necesites-**

**-Soy Itachi Uchiha bueno eso por supuesto ya lo sabe-**

**-De acuerdo, acompáñame hay alguien que te quiere ver-**

Se adentraron en los largos pasillos de la clínica, itachi sabía que no era una clínica cualquiera había algo raro en ella y no sabía muy bien que era pero lo averiguaría.

_**-no lo hagas**-_

-**No hacer que**-soltó en un susurro para no ser escuchado.

**_-no confíes en ellos-_**

-**¿Sucede algo?-**

**-Esta no es una clínica cualquiera ¿no es cierto?-**

**-Ya veo por qué te dicen genio eh, en efecto esta clínica no es común pero si tenemos el mismo fin que las demás, ayudar a los que nos vengan a pedir ayuda, veras mi esposa la doctora Tsunade viene de la familia Senju,esta familia es experta en lo paranormal-**

**-¿Qué quiere decir con eso**?-

**-Aquí nos llegan varios casos de personas que la gente considera que están locas siendo que en realidad fueron "bendecidas" con un don, pero después te explicare eso está bien de hecho te presentare a algunas de estas personas-**

Se detuvieron al llegar a una sencilla puerta de caoba donde está grabado el nombre de la rubia, con tres ligeros toque a la puerta esta se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver a Shisuze bastante nerviosa haciéndose a un lado en señal de que entraran.

**-Bueno querida aquí esta lo que querías yo y Shizune nos retiramos-**

Así como las palabras salieron de su boca aquel par salió presuroso por la puerta dejando a un confundido Itachi y a una sonriente con detalle la amplia oficina de la senju, estaba pintada en un ligero tono hueso, tenía un sencillo escritorio de madera tallada, un sofá en tono vino junto con los típicos títulos colgados en la pared pero algo que llamo su atención fue un gran armario en una esquina del cuarto.

**-Como sabrás yo soy Tsunade y seré tu nueva psiquiatra ¿De acuerdo?-**Lo que recibió por repuesta fue una afirmación con la cabeza.

-**No te preocupes que hoy no empezaremos con tu terapia, primero quiero que llenemos tus datos y después te llevare a tu habitación para que puedas descansar un poco-**

**-Por qué es tan amable conmigo, hasta ahora usted y el doctor Jiraiya son las únicas personas que han sido amables conmigo desde hace una semana-**

**-Por qué sé que lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa y es por eso que te ayudare, lo más probable es que estés cansado así que te parece si mañana arreglamos eso del papeleo-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Todavía no me agradezcas, ven sígueme-**

Al salir se encaminaron donde se localizaban los dormitorios de la clínica, un simple pasillo con distintas puertas y los nombres de los pacientes en la puerta correspondiente, se sorprendió al encontrarse con varios apellidos conocidos ,al llegar al fondo la rubia ingreso en un teclado electrónico un código dejando abierta la puerta.

**-Esta es tu habitación después te vendrán a dejar tus cosas así que descansa está bien?-**

**-Si gracias de nuevo-**

**-Está bien te dejo para que descanses**-

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba suspiro cansadamente y lo mejor que pudo hacer es recostarse en la pequeña cama individual y fijar su vista en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-**¿_emm Itachi estas despierto?-_**

**-! ¿Kaede-chan dónde estabas?¡-**

Se sentó bruscamente al escuchar la dulce vos fijando su vista en la chica que se encontraba sentada en su regazo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

**_-No te preocupes Taiicho estaba siguiéndote solo que escondida, sabes te extrañe-_**

**-Pero solo ha pasado como unas diez horas desde que nos vimos-**

**_-Ves Taiicho por eso mejor me voy y regresare hasta que me extrañes __-_**

**-! NO ¡...tranquila Kaede solo es una broma-**

**_-__Está bien-_**

Disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Kaede...Aunque ella no fuese real, era una chica alta de tersa piel melocotón, un largo cabello negro con flequillo y lo que más le agradaba de ella eran sus hermosos ojos castaños, un castaño bastante oscuro a punto de llegar a negro, la pelinegra dormía plácidamente en su pecho con un casi imperceptible sonrojo, siempre tenía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, que opinaba él le quedaría perfecto solo si no tuviera tantas manchas de sangre en el.

**-_Kaede por que no quieres que confié en ellos-_**

La chica lo observo fijamente y le dio un simple beso en los labios.

**_-Ellos son malos Itachi, quieren alejarme de ti pero yo no quiero, yo te quiero mucho-_**

**-No te preocupes yo jamás te dejare ¿entiendes? ahora hay que dormir mañana será un día pesado-**

**_-__Está bien-_**

Tenía que pensar bien en que le diría a Tsunade mañana que comenzara su terapia, estaba seguro que si le comentara sobre la existencia de Kaede lo más seguro es que pensarían que estaba loco, sabía perfectamente que Kaede era una clase de espíritu o fantasma no estaba muy seguro de eso pero tampoco recuerda exactamente de como asesino a toda su familia aunque por una parte le alegraba saber que Sasuke ya no viviría ese cruel destino que su padre le tendría impuesto, lo mejor era dormir ya que mañana será un día bastante pesado.

**-Dios ya cállate izumo-**

**-Lo siento no pude evitar fijarme en eso, es que era tan obvio que los pechos de Tsunade son más grandes-**

La carcajadas estallaron en el cuarto de seguridad, los dos guardias se miraron entre sí con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de recuperar el aire.

**-Mejor hay que ponernos a trabajar no crees Izumo, no quiero que llegue la jefa y nos encuentre así-**

**-Por favor Koketsu, estos internos no hacen nada interesante son solo...Hey mira esto-**

Dirigieron su vista al uno de los tantos ordenadores que se encontraban transmitiendo lo que pasaba en los pasillos de la clínica.

**-¿Que ese no es el chico Uchiha?-**

**-Tienes razón pero ¿Que está haciendo?-**

**-Él está...Hablando solo-**

**-Es como si estuviera abrazando a alguien-**

Los monitores comenzaron a llenarse de estática y la habitación se llenó de un frio intenso, un mal presentimiento invadió a los don hombres haciéndolos temblar lo más seguro es que jamás habían sentido tanto frio.

**-H-hay que salir de aquí! Ahora ¡-**

**-_No lo creo-_**

Una tétrica vos que venía de atrás les helo la sangre,al girar la cabeza se encontraron con una chica de vestido blanco repleto de manchas de sangre, estaba descalza y con la cabeza gacha, su rostro era cubierto por su negro cabello pero de ella emanaba un aire sombrío y amenazante.

-**Q-que es lo que quieres-**

-**Que lo dejen en paz, si llegan a decir una palabra sobre Uchiha Itachi** °(se acerca rápidamente a ellos hasta quedar cara a cara)° **Juro que los matare**-

Aquella oscura mirada les hiso saber que hablaba en serio, esa mirada proyectaba frialdad pura junto con un profundo odio como si los estuviera matando con su mirada.

-**! Koketsu ¡ ! Izumo ¡-**

**-H-hai-**

**-¿Que les sucede? bueno no importa quiero que vigilen bien a Itachi-**

Salió tan rápido del lugar como entro. Algo les había sucedido a esos dos y estaba segura que eso tuvo que ver con el Uchiha y ella se encargaría personalmente de saber que secreto se esconde detrás de él y de "La Masacre Uchiha"

* * *

**Konichiwa **** =)**

**Que tal les parece mi nueva idea,digamos que este espisodio es algo asi como el estado actual de la situacion de mi querido itachi,en el proximo capitulo ya pondre la historia desde el inicio osea cuando la familia uchiha todavia estaba viva y tambien dejare en claro que es Kaede-chan de acuerdo.**

**Dejen sus Reviews,con el primero que reciba sabre que quieren que continue.**

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Naruto S. no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**Memorias Borrosas.**_

_Me encontraba recostado en la sala, por alguna razón no quería abrir los ojos tal vez solo era que tenía miedo de ver que estaba esperándome ya que el olor a sangre inundaba el lugar, tomé valor para levantarme y lentamente abrí mis ojos, estaba oscuro así que camine lentamente hacia el apagador y encendí la luz. Caí de rodillas al piso desgarrandome la garganta con un grito y pude sentir las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas en ese instante el mundo pareció detenerse para darme un golpe en la cara, toda la habitación estaba ba__ñada de sangre y pude ver los cuerpos de mis padres en el __suelo, me acerque instintivamente al de mi madre que estaba de espaldas y con delicadeza lo gire, como hubiera querido no hacerlo, lo que más e dolió fue ver su mirada llena de terror e impotencia, sus labios entreabiertos y una gran cortada en el cuello. Me levante y camine hacia atrás tan bruscamente que termine chocando con un armario que había hay y de la nada los cuerpos inertes de mi primo Shisui y mi tío __Óbito__ cayeron cada uno a mi lado mientras que un cuchillo de cocina callo en mi regazo, en ese instante el recuerdo de apuñalar a mi padre con el mismo cuchillo llego a mi mente, arrojé lejos el arma blanca y comencé a derramar lágrimas, no esto es imposible yo ... yo no pude hacer eso no, yo no mate a nadie o ¿sí?_

_-¿Q-que sucedió?-_

_-L-los m-mate-_

_-!¿Qué?¡-_

_-Eso creo-_

_-Por qué Itachi...!Por qué__¡-_

_En ese instante deje de escuchar lo que decía mi hermano Sasuke que se encontraba llamando por teléfono o algo así deje de prestar atención a todo para sumergirme en mi propio dolor y mi incredulidad esto no está pasando, tal vez sea un sueño o simplemente una horrible pesadilla pero de nada eso serviría ya que todo esto es real..._

**I**tachi se levantó bruscamente mirando hacia ambos lados, suspiró un poco aliviado de que solo estuviera soñando, calmó un poco su respiración nadie podía verlo en aquel estado, al lograr su objetico logro escuchar como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a una castaña de cabello corto.

_-_**Ohayo Itachi-san yo soy shizune ayudante de tsunade, vine a entregarte tus cosas y para avisarte que te esperamos en la sala principal-**

La castaña salió dejando una pequeña mochila encima del pequeño buro que se encontraba en la habitación, hubiera tomado una ducha pero la verdad es que tenía que apresurarse, como se había imaginado tendría que ponerse esa ropa blanca que siempre acostumbran es estos lugares, tomó los simples pantalones blancos y la camiseta blanca para colocárselas y salir de la habitació.Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos recibiendo las miradas de todas las enfermeras y doctores, cómo si en ese instante los fuera a descuartisar,bufando entro en la sala donde se encontraban un grupo de personas sentados en un círculo que rodeaba a Tsunade.

-**Bien Itachi-san te estábamos esperando, ya que estamos todos aquí comenzaremos quiero que se presenten uno por uno, empezamos contigo Hinata-**

**-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo 16 años-**

**-Yo soy Neji Hyuga y tengo 17 años, Hinata es mi prima nosotros estamos aquí por asesinar a Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga-**

**-Neji y Hinata-san poseen el byakugan, es una habilidad especial que tienes para ver almas de las personas, en este caso hay tres tipos de almas, las almas blancas, almas obscuras y las almas grises, las almas blancas son almas que no han encontrado el camino hacia su descanso como saben en cambio las obscuras son las almas que están llenas de odio, deseos de vengarse y por ultimo las almas grises son aquellas que en vida murieron de una manera horrible son como las almas oscuras pero la gran diferencia entre estas almas grises y obscuras es que las obscuras eliminan las almas de aquellas personas de las que quieren vengarse enviándolas al infierno en cambio las grises simplemente mandan a aquellas personas que los hicieron sufrir al *yomi pero a cambio de eso quedaran vagando en este mundo para siempre, bien suficiente de eso haber el siguiente-**

**-Mi nombre en Naruko Uzumaki, tengo 16 años yo soy una jinchuriki, mis padre murieron cuando nací y quede huérfana, la razón por la que estoy aquí es por asesinar a todos mis compañeros de clase a causa del poder de Kurama-san porque en ese tiempo ni siquiera era consciente de que yo era su jinchuriki-**

**-Un jinchuriki es algo así como un "contenedor", Naruko posee una de las bestias mitológicas de Japón para ser más exactos posee a *kyūbi no kitsune que es un *kitsune con mil años de edad y poseen la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que suceda en el mundo y sobre todos estas bestias son más conocidas por adoptar forma humana y tener la capacidad que proteger a su contenedor, en el caso de Naruko su kitsune se llama Kurama no es así-**

**-Así es Tsunade Baa-chan**

**-Maldición¡ cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas abuela, antes de que te mate el siguiente-**

**-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, tengo la misma edad que Naruko y Hinata, yo puedo controlar las sombras por la percepción que tengo hacia estas, la razón por la que estoy aquí es que fui culpado de la muerte de mi mejor amigo Chouji-**

**-Bien Shikamaru ya les dijo lo que necesitaban, siguiente-**

**-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y yo tengo poderes psíquicos para ser más exactos la *clarividencia que me permite encontrar a cualquier persona con solo tener un objeto o foto de ella yo soy huérfana así que fui entrenada por Tsunade-sama-**

**-Yo al igual que Sakura poseo este tipo de poderes solo que lo que yo tengo es la *empatía, esto me permite sentir y ver por lo que ustedes han pasado-**

**-Soy Sai Anbu y yo puedo darle vida a cosas inanimadas pero solo dibujándolas, estoy aquí porque asesine a mi padrastro Danzo-**

**-Como verán él es Itachi Uchiha y también saben la razón por la que esta aquí, todavía no conocemos que habilidades así que hay que ayudarlo, se me olvido avisarles que llego un nuevo paciente, adelante-**

Por los pasillos apareció un chico de cabellera sangre, profundos y vacíos ojos aguamarina, tés blanca y de buen cuerpo (XD).

**-Él es Sabaku No Gaara y ..-**

**-Soy el jinchuriki del shukaku-Solto frio el chico.**

**-Como Naruko-chan-**

Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista a la rubia de coletas que se encontraba sonrojada con la vista puesta en Gaara que la miraba de igual forma, él tiempo parecía detenerse mientras se perdían entre aquellos ojos aguamarina y en las perlas azul cielo, sin saber algo de ellos hiso "clic" como si supieran que desde ese momento estaban unidos por un lazo, después de todo ambos eran jinchuriki, el Sabaku no sonrió de manera que Naruko solo se percatara de ello causando un sonrojo mas visible si era posible.

**-Así que eres una jinchuriki-**

**-H-hai, de kyūbi no kitsune-**

**-Perfecto-**

Esto no podía ser posible, tan solo había llegado hace unos segundos y se sentía intimidada por el maldito* tanuki y más con esa mirada de violador de bosque, esto esta poniéndose feo.

-**_Naruko-_**

Escucho como la vos de Kurama la llama desde su cabeza y sin pensarlo observo al pelirrojo que se encontraba apoyado en la pared ausente, al parecer Shukaku se percató de su presencia.

**-¿Qué sucede Kurama?-**

**-_Ese chico, debes tener cuidado con el-_**

**-Eso ya lo sé, ese pelirrojo no me agrada menos su mirada de mier…-**

**_-__Cállate Naruko-baka estoy hablando de uchiha-_**

**_-_De Itachi-san pero si él es agradable Dattebayo –**

**-_No me refiero a __él, algo__ lo vigila y no es nada bueno tenemos que averiguar de qué se trata__-_**

**-Entiendo-**

**-Te ayudare-**

De la nada apareció el Sabaku no con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro, se acercó peligrosamente a la chica rubia quedando frente a frente con ella acorralada en la pared y con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

**-Shukaku también me advirtió sobre Uchiha así que creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es unirnos-**

Si creía que esto estaba mal ahora era peor, no bastando con el problema de Itachi también tenía que hacer "equipo" con el chico que según ella de daba miedo, esté día no podía estar mejor.

Observaba atentamente a los dos chicos o mejor dicho jinchuriki que se encontraban a solo unos cuantos metros de ella, así que Shukaku y kyūbi ni esos demonios ni nadie se lo quitarían, por que Itachi ya le **pertenecía **, soltó una pequeña risa al imaginarse aquel patético intento pero si no quería ser detectada por los jinchuriki y por los Hyuga tendría que controlar bien su chakra, se encontraba apoyada en una esquina de aquellos pasillos observando detenidamente todo lo que sucedía alrededor de aquel pelinegro que capturaba toda su atención, se encontraba en solo en el balcón observando el cielo, él viento movía sus largos cabellos dándole un aspecto hipnotizante, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Jamás confió en nadie más excepto ella, jamás cuido a nadie más que a ella y sobre todo juro que jamás de volvería a enamorar de nadie porque ese es uno de los tantos castigos que reciben las alas como ella, sus sentimientos siguieron dentro de ella sin importar la muerte y eso era lo que más le dolia,los recuerdos pero el, él era la excepción a todo eso, él fue el único en comprender su sufrimiento y sobre todo en ayudarla a "eliminarlo" por completo, lo mejor era irse si no quería ser detectada después se encargaría de los dos jinchuriki que se atravesaron en su camino.

* * *

**Konichiwa!**

**me disculpo por tanta tardanza con el segundo cap,procurare subirlos lo antes posible,bien como se abran dado cuenta naruto estara en modo gender bender aunque no estoy segura si hacer que este con gaa-chan o con sasuke ya que mas adelante veran que tambien Naruko tiene su historia con Sasuke jejeje,bien aqui escogi detenidamente estos personajes para poder darle funcion a esta retorcida historia.**

**Aqui les dejo este tipo de glosario se las palabras que use estan señaladan con esto (*)**

**Yomi: Según la mitología este es el lugar donde el muerto va a morar y pudrirse aparentemente indefinidamente**

**Kyūbi no kitsune: En la mitología japonesa, los kyūbi no kitsune (, "zorros de nueve colas") son kitsune que tienen mil años de edad.**

**Kitsune: Significa Zorro Según la mitología japonesa, el zorro es un ser inteligente que posee habilidades mágicas, las cuales ve incrementadas con la edad y la adquisición de conocimientos. Por lo demás, la edad, la sabiduría y el poder de un kitsune son también mayores a medida que aumenta el número de colas, siendo el más poderoso el kitsune de nueve colas.**

**Empatía: La empatía es la capacidad de ponerse en la situación de los demás y entender sus pensamientos.**

**Clarividencia: La clarividencia permitiría encontrar a cualquier persona, aun sin haberla visto, teniendo como referencia algo de la persona o una foto suya.**

**Tanuki: Mapache en japonés.**

**Antes de irme quiero agradecerle a *****Akire Uchiha-chan* por su Review proto explicare exactamente la situacion de Itachi y en el proximo cap dire quien es Kaede.**

**Bueno ya que eso es todo no me queda mas que decirles**

**SAYONARA! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasado tortuoso.**

Se encontraba sentada en aquel gran jardín, el viento movía sus largas hebras rubias y la acariciaba suavemente en la mejilla, no podía quedarse dormida en ese lugar pero estando tan cómoda en la sombra de aquel árbol con la brisa era casi imposible no hacerlo pero solo sera una pequeña siesta, ya sin importarle mucho comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

°_°_°_°_° Sueño de Naruko °_°_°_°_°

_Estaba ahí de rodillas en el piso con sus pequeñas manos cubriéndole el rostro para no mostrar las lágrimas que estaba derramando, se encontraba rodeada de varios niños que ni siquiera conocía, hace unos minutos estaba sentada en un columpio de sogas que estaba abandonado en lo profundo de un bosque hasta que esos niños llegaron para empujarla y tirarla en el piso como estaba en esos momentos._

_-valla así que tú eres la huérfana no, quien te dio permiso de estar en mi columpio-_

_Si era cierto que desde hace 3 años se había vuelto huérfana ya que sus padres murieron dejándola sola en un orfanatorio pero eso no evitaba que todos los demás la vieran con desprecio solo por el simple hecho de estar sola en el mundo. El niño más alto se acercó a Naruko y la tomo de una de sus coletas jalándola fuertemente haciendo que esta levantara la vista dejando ver sus lágrimas._

_-Parece que no te va a contestar eh-_

_-Pues hare que lo haga-_

_De su bolsillo saco una pequeña navaja, la puso cerca de su cabello y se acercó a su oído bruscamente._

_-Y-yo...-_

_-Respuesta equivocada-_

_Lo siguiente que vio fue como su largo cabello rubio caía lentamente el suelo, por inercia dirigió sus manos hacia la liga que sostenía su coleta y la soltó para darse cuenta que su cabello que en un principio estaba a la altura de su cintura ahora estaba a la altura de la barbilla. Se sentía impotente e inútil por no poder hacer nada para defenderse porque sabía que una pequeña niña de seis años no sería rival para tres de diez años. La ira comenzó a invadirla a su temprana edad, siempre había querido tener el cabello largo tan largo como lo tenía su madre y ahora esa ilusión le había sido arrebatada._

_-Mira para que no digas que soy malo lo dejare parejo que te parece-_

_Comenzaron a soltar carcajadas burlonas mientras le cortaban la otra coleta, con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a apretujar la tierra que había frente a ella para contener sus lágrimas mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, no lloraría frente a esos idiotas nadie más que sus padres merecían sus lágrimas nadie._

_-Estas enojada dime que sientes al saber que nos puedes hacer nada-_

_El niño ya la había liberado de su agarre, estaban parados los tres justo detrás de ella a unos cuantos metros , comenzaron a reír como lo habían hecho anteriormente, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Naruko se levantó decidida a darle su merecido a esos idiotas pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella, el piso estaba repleto de agua que hacían parecer que caminaba sobre ella , se acercó a unos enormes barrotes rojos que parecían estar reteniendo a algo gigante, el lugar tenía una tenue luz amarillenta pero de la oscuridad salieron un par de ojos carmesí que se acercaban poco a poco dejando ver a un zorro de tamaño enorme que se encontraba recostado._

_-Veo que necesitas mi ayuda Naruko-_

_-¿Quién eres t-tu?-_

_-Soy Kurama y te ayudare a deshacerte de esos tres mocosos solo acércate y tócame-_

_Pensó por unos momentos si lo que iba a hacer era correcto, no sabía quién o qué era Kurama y aquel timbre de vos tan macabro le hacía desconfiar mucho pero la idea de deshacerse de los idiotas no la dejo pensar con claridad y sin más acepto la ayuda del zorro tocando tímidamente su enorme pata._

_-Ahora ve- _

_Comenzó a girarse lentamente hasta quedar frente a ellos aun con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos dejo ver que aquellas perlas azul cielo ya no estaban en cambio ahora tenía intensos ojos carmesi mientras una extraña energía del mismo color comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo._

Despertó de golpe al pensar que aquel chakra realmente estaba comenzando a emanar de su cuerpo pasando sus manos rápidamente por sus brazos, al darse cuenta que solo había sido un sueño suspiro calmadamente y volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que había superado aquellas pesadillas que la hacían recordar su tortuoso pasado pero hacia una semana exactamente desde que Itachi Uchiha había llegado aquellas pesadillas habían comenzado a surgir de nuevo, por qué demonios Itachi tenía que ser tan parecido a _él _(NA: Aquí Naruko no conocía a Itachi) hacía ya varios años había querido olvidarse de todo pero la presencia del Uchiha y sus pesadillas no la ayudaban del todo, Tsunade muchas veces le había dicho que si no se enfrentaba directamente con sus problemas no resolvería nada y no fue nada fácil tener la amistad que ahora tiene con Kurama pero lo difícil era el pasado que aun que ya había pasado no evitaba que las heridas que había causado no dolieran, Tal vez ya fuera tiempo de enfrentar a sus demonios y con este pensamiento se sumergió de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

_°_°_°_°_° Flash Back °_°_°_°_°_

_Siempre había odiado la escuela, porque todos en ellas eran nada más que hipócritas interesados que se juntaban solo con las personas que les conviene y si no tienes dinero simplemente eres invisible así de simple y eso era precisamente lo que más odiaba, todos "organizados" en eso que llamaban grupos sociales que definían que eras, lo más estúpido que había escuchado en su vida y con todo esto se refería particularmente a la secundaria o según ella su infierno, hoy era el primer día de clases ahora cursaba el tercer año y seguía pareciendo de primer año, siempre sola como si no conociera a nadie, siempre siendo invisible qué más quisiera que ser invisible._

_A lo lejos se encontraba su peor pesadilla riendo con sus amigos en cuestión sin prestarle la más mínima atención cosa que agradecía profundamente, Karin era su nombre una de sus compañeras de clase la cual siempre la trataba como basura, junto a ella se encontraba Kimimaru y Sakon dos chicos que aparentemente le tenían asco pero cuando nadie miraba trataban de propasarse con ella de la forma más descarada posible, siempre había sido distinta a las demás porque ella ya a la edad de 14 años ya estaba bastante desarrollada llamando la atención de los chicos y la envidia de las chicas porque lo que Karin le tenía era envidia ya que siempre había estado enamorada de Kimimaru es por eso que siempre la tratara de esa manera. Comenzó a caminar más rápido para que no fuera vista, cosa que consiguió llegando al salón, tomo asiento en una esquina para no ser vista por eso despreciaba el hecho de ser rubia ya que el amarillo era un color que llamaba la atención pero por otra parte le agradaba tener el cabello a la altura del hombro así tal vez no le pase lo mismo de hace ocho años, lo que consideraba su pequeño triunfo se vio aplastado cuando Karin entro acompañada de Tayuya su mejor amiga, estaban caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, eso sí que era un buen inicio del año._

_-Ya está aquí la zorra de Uzumaki-_

_-Déjame tranquila Karin-_

_La peliroja frunció el ceño al escuchar hablra a la rubia y jalándola de cabello se acercó a su oído._

_-Escúchame bien Uzumaki no estoy para tus estúpidos jueguitos o para que hagas el jodido papel de "niña valiente", lo único que eres es una cobarde que no es capaz de defenderse a si misma, una zorra que le haría un favor al mundo estando muerta así que ve cuidando el tono de voz que usas conmigo pero no te preocupes cuando salgamos de este lugar me encargare de hacerte pagar ¿entendiste?-_

_Soltó bruscamente su cabellera y riéndose en su cara camino a su asiento ya que el maestro de ciencias ya había entrado, tenía las manos en su regazo que estrujaban su falda, tenía que contenerse de llorar por que desde hace mucho había jurado no llorar delante de nadie y eso haría pero no evitaba pensar que lo que decía Karin era verdad siempre había sido una cobarde incapaz de defenderse y una inútil por no poder hacer las cosas por su propia mano y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa lo más seguro es que sus padres desde donde la estuvieran viendo estarían muy decepcionados de ella._

_Cuando dieron el timbre de salida, como se esperaba Karin le dio una paliza dejándola prácticamente tirada en el piso, no quería llegar a casa ya que sería lo mismo donde fuera estaría sola, opto por ir al parque para relajarse un poco pero tal vez esa había sido la peor decisión de su vida porque para su mala suerte ahí se encontraban Kimimaru y Sakon que lo mas probable es que se encontraban ebrios y no dudaron en ir a molestarla._

_-Mira quien nos vino a visitar Sakon nadie más que Naruko-_

_-Que dices Naruko ahora si nos cumplirás lo que nos prometiste-_

_-Yo nos le prometí nada así que ya dejen de molestarme idiotas-_

_-Muy bien preciosa si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas tendremos que hacerlo por las malas no en así Kimimaru-_

_-Aléjense de mí-_

_Antes de que pudiera escarpar Sakon la había tomado de las manos dejándola inmóvil y a la merced de Kimimaru quien se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla bruscamente y a introducir sus manos por debajo de su ropa tocando descaradamente su tostada piel, Naruko mordió fuertemente el labio del peliblanco que se alejó limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca pero lo que hiso después simplemente le helo la sangre, este le sonrió juguetonamente mientras se deshacía de su ropa, por otro lado Sakon estaba besando su cuello mientras apretujaba sus pechos. Ese había sido el día en que le habían robado su virginidad, ese había sido el peor día de su vida, el día en que se había convertido en lo que decía Karin, una zorra._

°_°_°_°_° Fin flash Back °_°_°_°_°

Había tenido una vida difícil tenía que admitir pero logro salir adelante gracias a Tsunade y a jiraiya quienes habían sido como unos padres para ella y a todos sus amigos, a ellos casi les debía la vida ya que sin su apoyo lo más probable es que siguiera teniendo una vida como la que tenia o incluso peor pero el "hubiera" no existe, pensar en las personas que la habían ayudado la hacían sentir feliz pero con solo recordarlo su corazón se oprimía dentro su pecho, _él_ había sido la primera persona sincera que había conocido y también la primera en ayudarla. Deseaba verlo de nuevo, abrazarlo, besarlo, pasar sus manos por su largo cabello azabache y acariciar su rostro.

-Sasuke-

°_°_°_°_° Flash Back °_°_°_°_°

_Esperaba que aquel fuera era otro día como cualquiera en su deprimente vida, como siempre recibir insultos de Karin y ser acosada por Kimimaru y Sakon algo que no podía evitar por el simple hecho de ser cobarde pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al salón encontrara a Karin gritando de emoción por suponía ella cualquiera tontería junto a su grupo de amigas, en cambio los otros dos idiotas estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares con el rostro serio cosa que le sorprendía mas ya que siempre estaban riendo de las tonterías que decían pero ya no prestaría más atención en eso, camino hacia su asiento y comenzó a escuchar al grupo de chicas que estaban delante de ella para averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando._

_-!Kyaaaa¡no puedo creer que venga a esta escuela-_

_-Yo tampoco, dicen que él estudiaba en una de las mejores escuelas de Japón-_

_-No lo sé pero tampoco me importa !El estudiara aquí¡-_

_-Tienes razón, espero que sea más apuesto en persona que en sus fotos-_

_-Estoy segura de que si ¡ Kyaaa ¡-_

_No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien estaban hablando pero era algo que la tenía sin cuidado, todo el bullicio que había en el salón termino cuando el maestro entro al salón con un rostro serio acompañado de un joven alto de tés blanca, ojos negros y largo cabello azabache y aunque no lo quisiera admitir le parecía bastante apuesto, al tener este pensamiento lo mas prudente que se le ocurrió hacer es desviar la vista hacia la ventana para perderse entre sus pensamientos y el azul del cielo._

_-Bien todos ustedes tenemos un nuevo estudiante que se integrara en nuestro grupo desde ahora, él es….-_

_-Sasuke Uchiha-_

_-Exactamente, espero que le den una cálida bienvenida, ahora señor Uchiha siente con...Uzumaki –_

_Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la rubia quien se encontraba distraída mirando por la ventana totalmente ajena a la situación que había en ese momento._

_-Señorita Uzumaki….!Uzumaki¡-_

_La rubia solo giro su cabeza pare ver a su profesor y al chico frente a ella dándose cuenta que todos los demás la veían con la misa mirada que la que tenía el profesor._

_-Uzumaki has escuchado lo que estaba diciendo de casualidad-_

_-La verdad no-Soltó fríamente._

_-Espero que no haga eso cuando sea mi clase si no quiere terminar en la dirección ¿Me escucho?-_

_-Si-_

_-Bien él es Sasuke Uchiha, es tu nuevo compañero y se sentara contigo- _(quiero especificar que son asientos de dos personas)

_Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, las cosas no podían estar mejor estaría sentada al lado del tal Sasuke, no le tomo más importancia al asunto y observo como el Uchiha ya había tomado asiento a su lado y la miraba divertido._

_-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-Este le extendió la mano, dudo un poco pero la estrecho con el._

_-Naruko Uzumaki-_

_-Dime Naruko te pasa muy a menudo esto-_

_-¿Qué exactamente?-_

_-Solo distraerte-_

_-Pues si me sucede mucho, no veo porque te interese tanto-_

_-Es solo que….-_

_-Uzumaki y Uchiha me harían el favor de guardar silencio- _

_Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban la cabeza para comenzar a toar nota, pudo ver como Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios tratando de contener la risa, tal vez Sasuke no fuera como había pensado en un principio y fuera diferente a todos en este lugar, sin poder evitarlo le sonrió dulcemente dejándolo helando y tragando saliva con dificultad, la clase había continuado como normalmente lo hacía solo que de vez en cuando recibía piquetes de parte del azabache que no podía contener la risa al ver la expresión que ponía Naruko cada vez que lo hacía._

_-Quiero que se organicen en equipos de dos para este trabajo, tengo que ir a la dirección regresare en unos minutos-_

_El salón se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el profesor pero cuando este salió, sin previo aviso se encontraba rodeada de todas las chicas de su grupo con, lo que le parecía a ella "ojitos de corazón"_

_-Se di equipo Sasuke-kun-_

_-No Sasuke-kun estará en el mío-_

_-Te equivocas-_

_-!Cállense¡-_

_De entre todas las jóvenes salió una chica pelirroja con una cara de fastidio gritando a todo lo que podía._

_-Sasuke-kun no estará en el equipo de ninguna de ustedes por que estará en el mío-_

_-¿Quién eres tú?-_

_Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de un fastidiado Sasuke que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la cabeza sobre sus manos._

_-P-pues yo soy…-_

_-Mira no me interesa quien eres tú o cualquiera de ustedes yo ya tengo compañera de equipo y esa es Naruko-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_Dijeron al unísono todas las chicas y Naruko incluida quien no cabía en la sorpresa de que estaba en el equipo de Sasuke, ella había estado totalmente ajena a esa situación tal vez había escuchado mal si eso debe ser._

_-Lo que escucharon ¿Naruko quieres estar en mi equipo?-_

_-S-si-_

_-Ya escucharon ahora váyanse-_

_Al terminar de decir esto, las decepcionadas chicas se dirigieron a sus asientos mientras que Karin estaba roja del coraje, como es que Sasuke había escogido a esa maldita zorra sobre ella y lo peor de todo que ni siquiera le interesaba quien era, esa zorra se las iba a pagar de eso no cabía duda._

_-Oye Naruko tengo que ir al baño para limpiar mis manos, regreso en un momento tu continua buscando la información que necesitaos ¿Si?-_

_-Claro-_

_El azabache salió del salón no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, todavía no creía que Sasuke la hubiera escogido para hacer el trabajo con él, siempre que dejaban trabajos así ella terminaba solo ya que el número del grupo era impar más aparte de que nadie la escogía pero Sasuke la había elegido de entre todas las chicas de su grupo, eso la hacía feliz sin razón pero quería que continuara así. Sintió como alguien la jalaba del cabello dándose cuenta que era Karin que la miraba con odio._

_-Que te estas creyendo eh zorra para estar en equipo de Sasuke-kun, tú no eres más que una idiota me escuchaste-_

_-El escogió con quien estar así que ve a reclamarle a el-_

_En ese momento se soltó del agarre de Karin, se levantó de su asiento para quedar de frente con ella, la pelirroja gruño del coraje que tenía, levanto su mano para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Naruko pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el rostro de la rubia una mano la detuvo._

_-¡Que crees que están haciendo¡-_

_De la nada apareció Sasuke quien había detenido a Karin y en ese momento la estaba encarando gritándole enfurecido._

_-Y-yo….-_

_-Sabes que mejor lárgate de aquí y no quiero que tu ni nadie de este maldito salón se vuelva a acercar y mucho menos tocar a Naruko o se las verá conmigo ¿entendiste?-_

_La asustada chica asintió lentamente, cuando el pelinegro la libero de su agarre esta se alejó rápidamente con el rostro pálido, Sasuke suspiro pesadamente y se giró para ver a los ojos a Naruko-_

_-Sasuke yo….-_

_No pudo terminar ya que el pelinegro la atrapo entre sus brazos mientras este hundía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, la chica se quedó inmóvil unos segundos pero después sonrió tiernamente mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro._

_-¿Estas bien Naruko? ¿No te hicieron nada?-_

_-Si estoy bien, Sasuke-_

_El azabache alzo la vista para encontrarse a Naruko con una hermosa sonrisa quien lo miraba enternecida y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-G-gracias muchas gracias-_

_°_°_°_°_° Fin flash Back °_°_°_°_°_

Esta vez no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima que seco rápidamente, Sasuke es una de las mejoras cosas que le ha pasado y es por eso que lo dejo ir porque sabía que si seguía con el lo terminaría lastimando y eso era lo que menos quería, no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión porque sabía que era la correcta por as que le doliera. Se levantó del césped sacudiéndose los restos que tenía y comenzó a caminar de regreso hasta que escucho un llanto estremecedor que venía de atrás, giro rápidamente la cabeza para encontrar a una chica de no más de veinte años sentada sobre sus piernas cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, su largo cabello negro caía por sus hombros, tenía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes que tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre, se comenzó a acercar pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo.

_-Detente Naruko es peligroso-_

Kurama le hablo advirtiéndola, la chica continuaba llorando desconsoladamente hasta que levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus profundos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas y una mueca de dolor.

-P-por favor Naruko ayúdame tu eres la única que puede ayudarme-

-¿Q-quién eres? ¿Estás bien?-

-Tu eres la U-única que me comprende mi dolor, por favor ayúdame a A-acabar con ellos-

Abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar cuando escucho el frio tono con el que termino de hablar aquella chica, quería correr y alejarse de ella pero el miedo la había paralizado dejándola inmóvil frente a aquel ser porque estaba segura que ella no era humana, sintió un ligero toque en su hombro y giro su cabeza para ver a Gaara quien la miraba con una mirada de extrañeza, por instinto lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Oye estas bien?-

-S-si es solo que me asuste un poco eso es todo-

-Está bien te creeré pero ya teneos que entrar-

-Claro vamos-

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la clínica y miro hacia atrás para ver que aquella chica ya no estaba, por un momento esa chica le había recordado a sí misma en su pasado tal vez no sería tan malo ayudarla pero tenía que tomar muy en cuenta lo que Kurama le había advertido aquella chica era peligrosa.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama sin poder evitar mover insistentemente su pierna por el nerviosismo pero no lo podía evitar, últimamente Kaede desaparecía constantemente dejándolo preocupado pero no se quedaría así, averiguaría que estaba pasando con ella y porque su repentina ausencia, ella jamás lo dejaba solo tanto tiempo pero ahora parecía que eso no parecía importarle, se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación hasta que escucho un extraño ruido provenir de la cama de la que recién se había levantado y hablando de la reina de roma ahí se encontraba la pelinegra sentada en la cama con una mirada de perrito triste.

-Lo siento Itachi no te quería molestar-

-No me "querías" molestar y te vas por no sé cuántas horas a no sé dónde y quieres que eso no me mooleste-

-Y-yo lo siento-

Itachi chasqueo la lengua y se acercó a la pelinegra para abrazarle y besarla dulcemente en los labios.

-Mira solo dime que regresaras de acuerdo, sabes que yo no podría estar en este lugar sin ti-

-No te preocupes yo jamás te dejare solo entiendes-

-Eso espero-

Ambos se recostaron en la cama disfrutando aquel silencio lleno de paz que en ese omento había en la habitación, sabía que Kaede estaba planeando algo y él estaba más que segura que averiguaría que era eso también tenía que averiguar por qué Tsunade le había presentado a aquellas personas y por qué lo incluía e el en su grupo, tal vez pronto podrá saber de todos los secretos que oculta el clan Uchiha.

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza de nuevo me quede sin internet y pues apenas logre venir al internet y otra vez agradecere a Akire Uchiha por seguir la hiatoria jejejej lamento dejarte en suspenso pero quiero ir contando la historia de itachi poco a poco y como ven inclui a Naruko aqui pero ta veran ya veran solo esperen y una vez mas les agradesco por leer asi que sayonara  
**


End file.
